


Unwind

by kayejwrotes



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, But I guess it's normal with them, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober - Day 1, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, They love each other, so there's more fluff than I wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Hajime has been stressed a lot lately. Tooru has a plan to help him let it all out.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 1 of Kinktober and I'm already late, but this isn't anything new for those who've been following me for a while now, isn't it?  
> Well, as I've already said on my Tumblr, I won't be able to do all the prompts for this year's Kinktober, but I can say that I will be able to do some more than last year, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Okay. This isn’t how I pictured tonight, honestly.” Hajime whispered, trying to pull at the restraints on his wrists once more.   
He was surprised. He didn’t know silk could be that resistant.

  
“Are you regretting this?”

  
Hajime couldn’t see Tooru behind himself, but he could feel the warmth of his breath over his naked shoulder, making him shiver every time Tooru talked.

  
“No, nothing like that, but when you said we should get some time for ourselves I was thinking about… I don’t know, something more along the line of a having dinner out, or a movie.” Hajime quietly chuckled, his head shaking just to the right inclination for Tooru’s nose to nuzzle his nape.

  
He had come back from the office expecting his boyfriend ready to go out for dinner, or in his home-suit – a comfy sweater and old, worn, cotton sweatpants – with some warm ramen and their favorite series ready to watch while they had dinner and cuddles.    
What he certainly wasn’t expecting was to be whisked away as soon as he had left his shoes in the genkan, quickly divested of his office clothes and suddenly tied up at the headrest of their bed with grey silk stripes. 

Tooru had been so quick he hadn’t even the time to gather what was happening until he had found himself watching the wall behind their bed, naked on the comforter. 

  
It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he was always on board with whatever Tooru proposed to him, especially when it was about their bedroom routine. And he trusted Tooru with his boundaries. He was certain his boyfriend knew better than to push for something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

  
Soft, warm lips placed a kiss at the base of his neck, Tooru’s arms hugging him tightly.

  
There was something unique in the sensation of being so close, skin to skin, warmth seeping from Tooru’s naked skin to him, engulfing them both in a comforting cocoon.

  
Hajime closed his eyes, leaning back on Tooru as much as the restraints allowed him, savoring that feeling of closeness.

  
“I wanted to help you relax a bit” Tooru mumbled against his shoulder, hands caressing Hajime’s abs while he spoke, “You’ve been so stressed, lately… I wanted to help you let it out, even if just for a little bit”.

  
“Oh, you big ol’ softie” Hajime crooned, but he was smiling, and he felt Tooru smile against his skin too, because Hajime carelessly making fun of him in such a situation meant that he was still on board for whatever Tooru had planned for them.

  
“You know me, though…”

  
“I know, I know. Don’t worry.” He reassured him, biting playfully at his shoulder and suddenly the room got a degree or two hotter, as if that was the signal to get things going.

“You won’t feel any pain, trust me. I know that’s not your thing.” Tooru added, kissing his way on Hajime’s shoulders, a long trail of wet, warm, spots left on his skin, making him wonder what was to come next. They hadn’t exactly talked about what Tooru wanted to do to him, but he was okay with being spoiled for once.

  
Hajime hummed, a smug smile on his lips, even though now he felt more like melting under the warm touch of Tooru’s hands, painting tantalizing paths on his skin, caressing and squeezing in mysterious patterns only he seemed to understand.

  
“Yeah, that’s your thing.” Hajime chuckled, but it was breathier than he wanted it to come out, while deft fingers pinched lightly his nipples before beginning their descent.

  
“And I love it very much when you add that little bit of pain to what we do, thank you…” Tooru quickly said getting lower with his hands, “But that’s not what it is about right now.” He murmured against Hajime’s ear as he suddenly grasped his cock and gave a quick squeeze, just enough to make him gasp and arch against his chest. 

 

He started jerking him off just the way Hajime liked, hard and strong, the palm of his hand curving slightly at the top so that the friction against the head of his cock had him squirming with every up and down.

God, he loved when Tooru went straight to the point. He usually liked to tease him, even only for a little bit, but Hajime loved when Tooru just jerked his cock in earnest, hungry for Hajime’s pleasure just as much as the other was. 

Hajime was a very vocal lover too, making him feel satisfied with every small gasp and shaky inhale he managed to draw out of him, that was, of course, before he abruptly stopped, closing his hand tightly around the base of Hajime’s cock and just staying there, not going up nor down.

  
Hajime couldn’t help but think that it was cruel of Tooru, teasing him like that, when he looked at him like he was promising to make every single one of his fantasies true.

Tooru bit lightly at the junction between his neck and shoulder, shivers making him close his eyes in delight once again.

 

Yeah, he didn’t particularly like pain, but he had a huge appreciation of his boyfriend showing his possessive, domineering streak from time to time, just like he was doing right now.   
“Don’t think for one second about making me stray from what I wanted to do to you.” Tooru rumbled with a low voice next to his ear, slowly starting his descent along his spine, his hands now light and gentle over his erected cock. 

 

It was so frustrating having him moving so slow and delicate from the fast-paced jerking from before, but he wouldn’t want it any other way honestly, because Tooru looked devastatingly gorgeous when he was like that.

  
“Ngh… You know me too well.” Hajime said, feeling Tooru bite playfully at his ass-cheeks.

  
He made a pattern of it, slow, languid, short bites and then quick laps at the bitten skin that had Hajime shiver in anticipation every time.   
He felt Tooru lick at the crease between his cheeks and for a moment he hoped that he’d stop there just a little bit more, open him with his tongue and fingers, but he flicked the tip of his tongue over it quickly and got lower, until with some wiggling and nudging he nestled his head under him, right between his thighs.

  
Tooru could see Hajime's dark eyes staring down at him, lips parted in anticipation. 

Tooru looked so good between his thighs. Only the vision of him displayed like that under himself was enough for having him twitch in expectation.

  
Tooru licked a long strip from the base of his cock to the tip, already shiny with pre-cum from his earlier attentions, taking his time to suck a bit on the head only to mess with Hajime a bit more.   
He knew how his boyfriend loved having him like that, and he couldn't wait to give him just that.   
He pried open Hajime's legs just a bit more, kissing his way on his inner thighs, deeply enjoying the way Hajime trembled every time he got close enough to his cock and drove away, never stopping there, only sucking and biting at the sensitive skin right above the dark curls.

  
"Tooru..." 

  
Tooru felt Hajime call him hoarsely, and he looked up at him.   
He was so gorgeous. Hajime looked ready to either crush him with his thighs or beg for him to do something more.

  
"What?" He was being a little shit and he knew it, but he couldn't help it, not when he could see Hajime hiss above him only from the contrast of his hot breath fanning over the wet tip of his cock.

  
Hajime didn’t say anything, but Tooru felt him growing impatient with every second. Too bad he couldn’t do anything but wait for Tooru.   
He lazily licked at the base of his cock, drinking every little shiver, every little gasp that left Hajime’s lips as he made his way to the tip with kitten licks, and then stopping.

  
He loved teasing Hajime like that, but from the nasty glare Hajime threw him when he stopped once more, he was already threading on a thin line before Hajime snapped. With a quick glance at the head-rest, he could see his boyfriend gripping tightly the headrest of their bed, knuckles growing red and white from how he kept squeezing them over there.

Maybe he should reward him for being so good for him.

He took him in his mouth, sucking languidly at the head of his cock and enjoying the way Hajime threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream and wrist pulling at the restraints in an effort to turn and shove his hands in Tooru’s hair, to pin him under him and thrust inside his hot mouth.

Tooru felt his own cock twitch at the idea of Hajime fucking his mouth roughly like that, hitching to touch himself, but that wasn’t about him wasn’t it?

Instead, he put his hands on Hajime’s ass, massaging his cheeks and pushing him toward his face.

He felt Hajime tremble in pleasure while his cock slowly disappeared into the wet, tight heat of Tooru’s mouth, a moan leaving his own mouth when he felt the velvety tip touch the back of his throat. 

His nose was buried deep in the curls right above the base of his cock, the heady scent hitting him just the right way when he suddenly tightened his throat around the head and hollowed his cheeks.

Hajime groaned, hands gripping tightly the headrest while he watched Tooru gorge himself on his cock with hungry eyes, taking all of him and sucking him off like he was starved for him.

He was straining to keep his hips still despite Tooru pushing against his ass to get him even deeper. He didn’t want to make him choke, but a particularly harsh suck made him jerk forward and the moan that left Tooru’s lips when he felt Hajime move inside his mouth… Oh God, it was utterly obscene and so incredibly arousing. He could come only from that.

Small tears were pooling at the sides of Tooru’s eyes, but this time when he pushed against Hajime’s ass he complied, thrusting slowly inside Tooru’s mouth.

God, if this wasn’t the most erotic thing Hajime had ever seen, he didn’t know what else could it be.    
Tooru was sucking him with abandon every time he stilled for a bit at the back of his throat, Hajime alternating short, quick thrust to long, deep ones.

“Oh… Yes, Tooru, baby… You are taking me so good…!” He was panting above him and he would probably come quickly but he couldn’t help but keep the fast pace going, because Tooru looked so devastatingly gorgeous like that, skin flushed, shiny lips hugging tightly his cock, eyes lost in pleasure.

At some point, he felt one hand leave his hips and with a quick glance behind himself he saw Tooru jerking his dick hard and fast, at the same pace Hajime was fucking his mouth, and that was probably what he did him in, the lost look in Tooru’s eyes as he pleasured himself while Hajime used his mouth.

He came without being able to warn him, buring himself deep for a short moment inside Tooru’s mouth, feeling his moan rumble against his cock as he sucked him clean.

He felt spent and sated, still shivering with after effects as he extracted himself from Tooru, lips popping with a wet, cheeky sound.

His boyfriend looked like the cat that got the cream, satisfied and utterly proud of himself,  hair fanning weirdly on the pillow and cheeks and lips red.

If he didn’t felt so tired right now he’d propose a second round, but at the moment his limbs felt like jelly and all he wanted to do was cuddle next to him.

“That was crazy…” He huffed, lifting up as much as he could so that Tooru had enough room to wiggle away from under him.

“But you liked it” Tooru mumbled with hoarse voice, as he sit up, one hand still on his dick to avoid cum spilling everywhere and the other one working quickly to free Hajime’s wrists from the silk restraints.

“ I loved it.” and Hajime could swear he saw Tooru’s eyes sparkle “ You really helped me unwind a bit. Maybe I should get stressed more often, shouldn’t I?” He joked, hugging him closely and placing a kiss on his cheek now that he was free.

“It’s a special thing. Don’t try and make an habit out of it. ” Tooru declared haughtily despite his voice still feeling raw, wiping his hand with one tissue from the box they kept beside their bed. “And I don’t want to see you as stressed like that if it isn’t necessary” he added, throwing the tissue somewhere on the floor.

Hajime passed him the water bottle that Tooru had probably placed on their bedside bed before he started, and watched his boyfriend down at least half of it in one go.

“I don’t need to, when I have you to help me unwind.” He whispered with a quick peck on his lips.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this little fic! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. They get my creativity going, as chatting with you all do.  
> So if you ever feel like talking Iwaoi or Haikyuu, or whatever you feel like, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @kayejwrotes!


End file.
